For silicon-on-insulator (“SOI”) switching devices, a negative body bias connection is used to alleviate floating body effects during off-mode operation. Present designs require the use of a charge pump to supply the negative voltage directly to the body. The circuit elements used to employ such a design may be associated with substrate noise coupling, increased number of control lines to a decoder circuit, spurious signals entering a radio frequency (“RF”) switch core (due to restriction of available routing paths), and larger die size.